Last Life Line
by Bitter'n'Sweet
Summary: {Chapter 3 up!}Numbuh 4's world is a mess...who can help him? Rated for suicidal thoughts and slight cussing. PLZ RR! ALOT of angst.
1. Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: Ooooh! I hate saying I don't own KND! .  
  
*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
Numbuh 4: You jus' did..  
  
Dragon: Oh.well, I'm not going to say it again!  
  
Numbuh 4: How many chaptahs do you 'ave in this story?  
  
Dragon: Dangit! :: smacks head::  
  
Numbuh 4: And how many stories are ya plannin' ta write?  
  
Dragon: Oh my god! This is going to drive me insane!  
  
Numbuh 4: -.- You ARE insane.  
  
Dragon: :: glares at Numbuh 4:: Before I kill him, this story is dedicated to my brother Daniel. He wanted me to write it.. ^^ Here it goes!  
  
(A/N: Yes, I am depressed, and this story sounded good, and no, some of the things in here should NOT be done at home. There will be slight cussing. Once again, this will be Romance, but right now, it's a WHOLE lot of angst. Romance will be later on. Mostly friendship)  
  
*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
Last Life Line  
  
The shining, happy blue eyes that were once Numbuh 4's were now dark and teary. His life was a living hell, and his world was spinning in the opposite direction. He twitched his nose as he looked around the dark room, staring at the things that always made him feel warm. But now, everything felt cold and lonely, like him.  
  
Now that his parents were arguing and his dad was abusing his mom, he decided to not go home. He couldn't.if he did, he might get abused too. Even though being here was just as bad, his friends not paying much attention to him and all, it was better than getting hit for no reason.  
  
He sighed heavily. The very uncomfortable bed that was sitting in front of him was very welcoming as he walked over to it and fell backwards on to it. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could just dissapear. Of course, to his dislike, he was still there in his dark room, by himself.nothing else but the shadows on the wall.  
  
"Ah need ta ge' out of 'ere." Numbuh 4 muttered to himself as he turned over, pulling a pillow under his blonde haired head.  
  
His mind raced as he tried to think of ways to escape.whether it was a permanent escape or just temporary.  
  
"P-permanent?" The blonde stuttered into the darkness.  
  
How could he be thinking that way? Killing himself!? Was it really the answer to his problems? Wouldn't it just make matters worse? What about his friends? Oh wait.that's right.they don't really think much about him anymore.so why would he be worried about them?  
  
"Because they are still mah friends, no mattah wha'." He answered his question subconsciously.  
  
Once again he turned over, this time to face his dresser. It had pictures of him with the gang, so happy and without a care in the world. Now his life had so many complications that his head was whirling. He couldn't concentrate on one thing, except it would wander to suicide and razors.and guns..occasionally.  
  
Numbuh 4 made a painful face, picked up his clock on his sidetable, and threw it across the room. It landed with a loud CRASH. Guessing it was loud enough for everyone to hear, he could faintly hear footsteps rushing up the stairs.  
  
He sat up in bed, acting like he was okay.but of course, he wasn't. He wouldn't tell them that though. Then the door opened.  
  
"Are you okay? Numbuh 5 heard a noise." Numbuh 5 peered into the darkeness, searching for a switch.  
  
Finding it, she turned on the light. Numbuh 4 was lying there on his bed, half on his elbows, staring at her. A look of worry flashed across her face, and it bore right into him.  
  
"Ah'm fine." He said, waving it off. "Don't worry. Jus' dropped mah alarm clock." He pointed to his clock, which was pretty badly mangled on the floor, the numbers still flickering on and off.  
  
Numbuh 5 crossed her arms. "Looks like you threw it." She said shortly.  
  
He looked at her, then to the clock. He then turned over on his bed so he could avoid her concerning and friendly gaze. He couldn't tell her. It was all personal, and he didn't feel like bothering her with his problems.  
  
"So maybe ah did. Ah'm jus' not in tha mood for talkin'." He said, his muscles tensing up.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, and was about to go out the door remembering that they were really close friends.all of them were. She was worried about him. Even though didn't pay much attention to him, they still really cared. Since he was locked up in his room for days, they decided not to bother him. She turned around and looked at his motionless body.  
  
"If ya need ta talk ta us, then just know that we're righ' here. We'll be glad to hear what happened." She looked at him for a second or two longer, then disappeared out of the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
After she had gone, he turned over and faced the once open door. He moaned loudly.  
  
"Why does mah world have ta turn upside down!?" He pounded his pillow several times before he settled down.  
  
When he finally sat up in the bed, breathing hard from his punching session, his mind wandered to his friends once again. They cared about him!? But why? They didn't care before. What's different now?  
  
He got up off of the bed and paced his floor, occasionally looking at the pictures that were sitting on his dresser. He smiled slightly, and it felt good to smile. I guess they did care about him...but for some reason, he still wanted his life to end..so he continued to think of ways to make this world.HIS world, a better place.  
  
*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
Dragon: Man! How depressing!  
  
Numbuh 4: Tell meh abou' it! At least you're not tryin' ta kill yourself!  
  
Dragon: Yep! ^^  
  
Numbuh 4: :: glares::  
  
Dragon: I hope you liked it! More is to come! As long as you review, and I will write! ^.^  
  
Numbuh 4: Insane person..  
  
Dragon: Look who's talkin'!  
  
Numbuh 4: Heh heh! ::notices how mad Dragon is:: Uh oh.stay tuned for the next chapter! ::runs off::  
  
(a/n: Okiez.I don't know if his eyes are blue, and they are about 13-14 in this story, just to let you know. PLEASE R/R!!! For my little brother.^^)  
  
~*~*Flying away, to another place, away from this world, to a fantasy land..*~*~  
  
DarkBlackDragon~: 


	2. Numbuh 5's musings

Disclaimer: I don't own KND..  
  
*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
Numbuh 4: Ah'm keepin' counts! Tha's two for this story!  
  
Dragon: . I am so gonna hurt you if you do not shut the hell up!  
  
Numbuh 4: o.0 Take it easy.  
  
Dragon: Don't tell ME to take it easy blondie!  
  
Numbuh 4: BLONDIE!? Why Ah outta.  
  
Dragon: ::shakes head:: Here the next chapters.don't be surprised if Numbuh 4 doesn't appear at the end of this.^.^  
  
(a/n: Yes, this is a ¾ story, but it won't be until the next to last or so chapter.mostly friendship and angst. AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! ^^)  
  
*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
Last Life Line  
  
Numbuh 5 slowly made her way down the hall, the only light luminating it was the kitchen fluorescents. She sighed. She knew Numbuh 4 was going through something, and she needed to find out before he did something irrational. She could hear voices echoing through the hallway as she descended from the steps and made her way down there to her fellow Operatives.  
  
Heads popped up from their intriguing conversations as Numbuh 5 walked in with an expressionless face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Numbuh 2 looked at his dark friend, adjusting his goggles which were now on top of his head.  
  
"Is Numbuh 4 okay?" Numbuh 1 asked as he scratched his head that now had a little bit of hair.  
  
Numbuh 5 shuffled her feet across the wooden floor, looking down at them to avoid their stare. Even though she didn't know Numbuh 4's actual condition, she knew it must've been bad.  
  
"He's.he's jus' tired is all." She lied as she shrugged her shoulders lightly. She adjusted her hat as they sat there thinking of how to respond.  
  
"Is he sick?" Numbuh 3, with her big round green eyes, asked quietly.  
  
Numbuh 5's face tightened, then went loose again and she smiled at 3's question.  
  
"No. He's not sick. He's jus' tired." She repeated to her. 3's face lit up.  
  
"So.is he sleeping?"  
  
"He was half awake when I went in there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
It went dead silent for several minutes until Numbuh 5 sat down and grabbed a plate of hot pancakes. Afterwards, all you could hear was the clattering of plates and the running water, until everyone had gone out of the kitchen except for Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2.  
  
"I think someone else needs to sleep." Numbuh 2 said to 5 as he continued washing the plates left by the others. She looked at him with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"I dun need any sleep.I'm jus'.mentally tired." She tried to dig for an excuse, and luckily it worked on Numbuh 2. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"If you're sure." He said as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 'If only I knew what was really goin' on.' She said to herself as she finished up the last dish and walked out of the kitchen, her head hurting from so much thinking. She walked into the living room and landed on the couch, where she gently closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Numbuh 4 sighed to himself as he pulled himself off of his pillow and walked over to his radio. It was the only thing that could comfort him at this point, and a little bit of Simple Plan would do him good. Surprisingly, the radio started to play a song, and he listened to the words intently, and it brought tears to his eyes.  
  
**Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think i'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I wanna do? 'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
  
and you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last for ever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
(chorus) Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
'Cuz you don't understand  
  
(chorus 2x)**  
  
Numbuh 4's body went limp. He sat down on the bed, and didn't move. 'That sounds like my family.' The song resounded in it's head like an echo down a long hall or a big room. He turned off the radio, took out his army knife, and started to cut his wrist.  
  
He flinched at the pain, but for some reason it made him feel better. The warm red fluid dripped off of his wrist and onto the floor in a puddle, and he just sat there and watched it. Soon this would all be over.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dragon: Okay! I hope you liked it!  
  
Numbuh 4:..  
  
Dragon: I took care of him while you were reading my fic!  
  
Numbuh 4: You have a bad attitude!  
  
Dragon: You who's talkin'!  
  
Numbuh 4: ::glares::  
  
Dragon: Get ready for my next chapter! PLEASE R/R!! ^^  
  
~*~DarkBlackDragon~*~  
  
*~*~Flying away, to another place, away from this world, to a fantasy land...~*~* 


	3. The Obstacle

Hey guys! Sorry for all the short chappies! Well, I'll try to make them as long as I can, but I don't know how that will work.anyway, here we go!  
  
Wolf: And.yet again.I don't own KND.  
  
Numbuh 4: Ha! Tha's three times!  
  
Wolf: ::glares:: Okay.Yes, I changed my penname.it's ShadowSilverWolf.I guess I have some Obsessive Compulsive thing with my Penname.o.0  
  
Numbuh 4: You had somethin' wrong with you before you had a penname!  
  
Wolf: Well, at least I'm not schizophrenic! (however you spell it)  
  
Numbuh 4: I don't have two personalities!  
  
Wolf: Watch the episodes!  
  
Numbuh 4: Bitch.(Sorry for that.::turns red:: When I'm depressed I can't control my tongue.^^)  
  
Wolf: Thank you! ^^  
  
Numbuh 4: That was NOT a compliment!  
  
Wolf: Whatever! Here's chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3: Running through the rain.(rain is good for angsty stories.)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Numbuh 4 continued to watch the blood, of course loosing track of time. He then realized that if he didn't stop it, he would die. Wait.. he did want to die.didn't he!? He sighed again and got up and grabbed a towel off of his bedpost, placing it on his cut. He didn't want to die yet.he had some stuff to take care of.then it would all be over.  
  
After his cut had dried to a huge scab, he went over to his desk, turned on his dim lamp, and pulled out some paper. He picked up his pen, trying to write, but nothing would come. He tapped his pen impatiently as he tried to think of a good way to word this to Numbuh 3...he decided he would tell her because she was his closest friend, and he wanted to tell her first.  
  
Then it came to him.  
  
"Why cut mahself when I could end it quickly?" He said to himself in his dark and shadowed room. He quickly put the pen to the paper and began to write to her. It mostly subconsciously, but he continued to write. When he finished it, he held it up close to his lamp and read it out loud to himself.  
  
"Dear Numbuh 3, I know you will be shocked about this, but my life just isn't worth living, and I'm going to end it. All this shit needs to end today, and I'm going to do just that.. end it. Don't stop me. Don't tell anyone else what I wrote you. This is between us. I L-" He stopped short. Had he written 'LOVE'! He shook his head and then looked at it again. There it was, in blue ink, the word 'love' was right there.  
  
He breathed a sigh and continued, knowing it wouldn't matter if he changed it.  
  
"Love, Numbuh 4."  
  
He knew this was going to be hard on him, but even harder on Numbuh 3. She was really sensitive to this stuff, and it would really tear her apart. He could clearly vision her eyes quivering and tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
After watching the scene in his head, he stood up silently and briskly hurried to his door, opened it quietly, and went down the hall to her room.  
  
He walked by Numbuh 2's room on the way. He stared at it blankly for a second, and then continued. Then he came upon 5's room. This time he actually was about to knock on the door, but pulled his arm back and stuffed it into his hoodie. 'She's not gonna care.' He said to himself. He then ran into Numbuh 3.  
  
"Hi Numbuh 4! I haven't seen you out of your room for a while! Are you okay?" She was talking a million miles to one and he almost had trouble comprehending what she said. He stood dumbfounded for a second, then responded the best he could.  
  
"Ah'm okay..jus' takin' a walk aroun' tha tree house." He found his excuse, and bit his lip hard, hoping she would believe him. She turned her head sideways and smiled.  
  
"Okay! Can I come with you?" Her face lit up with excitement. His heart sank. He wanted to, but if he did, he knew he would end up telling her his plan, and he wouldn't be able to carry it out.  
  
"Not this time Numbuh 3. Ah want ta beh alone for a while.." Once again he made an excuse, but it didn't work as well as before.  
  
"But..you've been alone for about a week..." She put her head down. His stomach tied up in a big knot, and a lump formed in his throat.  
  
"You can take a walk with meh next time." He said reassuringly, trying to muster a small smile to comfort the small Asian girl. She looked up again and smiled widely.  
  
"Okay! See you later Numbuh 4" She ran off down the hall, her green sleeves flying behind her as she skipped, hopped, and ran some more. He shook his head and laughed to himself. Then..it hit him.  
  
'NEXT TIME!?' He thought, almost screaming it out loud. He couldn't believe he told her that..next time.there wasn't going to be any next time..and he knew that...soon she would know too, but by the time she found out he would already be dead. It was only a matter of time and perfect planning.  
  
He stopped talking to himself (which is what I do often.^^), and snuck into Numbuh 3's room as soon as she was out of sight. He closed her door behind him, making sure it didn't make any noise, and then turned around to see a maze of stuffies laying everywhere.  
  
"Great." He mumbled as he tiptoed over every doll in that room until he came to her dresser. The trinkets and jewelry on the dresser were not that of a ten year old, but were more of an...adult..  
  
He ignored it and took the letter out of his pocket.  
  
"Goodbye Numbuh 3..." He whispered, and he ran out of the door to his room to get ready to leave.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Wolf: There you have it folks! Chapter 3!  
  
Numbuh 4: Wha' a bunch a crud!  
  
Wolf: How old are you Numbuh 4?  
  
Numbuh 4: Uh..10?  
  
Wolf: Do you want to get to the age of 11?  
  
Numbuh 4: Yes...  
  
Wolf: THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!  
  
Numbuh 4: ::falls over:: Yes mam!  
  
Wolf: Ugh! ::breathes deeply:: Okay! Please R/R!! I will not make the next chapter until I get some reviews! ^^  
  
----*----ShadowSilverWolf----*---- 


End file.
